hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Nepgear
Nepgear (ネプギア, Nepugia) is the human form of Purple Sister and also the little sister of Neptune. She first appears in MK-II and in the Manga. In MK2 it's up to the little sisters to save their older sisters. Much like the previous game, Nepgear is the main protagonist. She's the character controlling everything, such as who joins the party, events, and ending. Nepgear will return in Neptunia V. Nepgear uses a sword in human form. In HDD form she uses a gun blade. Personality In contrast to Neptune's hyper active and energetic behavior, Nepgear is a very shy girl who will over-apologize for even the tiniest of things. She's somewhat timid when it comes to things and others but friendly otherwise. Once she has made a friend, no matter what they think of her later she will hold them closely, such as when Uni got angry with her and began to view Nepgear in unfriendly terms and left her once she found out that Nepgear left their sisters behind while she fled from the scene. Perhaps the only thing she shares with her older sister is the fact she is also an airhead. Not as much as Neptune to the point it's barely noticeable in comparison. She is very respectful to others and has a very close bond with her sister Neptune. Neptune likes to call her "Nep-Jr." Compa likes to address her as "Gear-Chan" or in the English dub, "Ge-Ge." Purple Sister (HDD) Much like the others, when reaching a certain point Nepgear can transform into her HDD form: Purple Sister. Her personality so far seems to be somewhat the same when in comparison to Neptune's, whose personality changes to more confident, less air-headed, and serious. It's possible she may be less shy and more open in this form. She is more confident with herself also. Nepgear's main color in HDD form is white with lilac extra pieces. However, her power up form is a lot more revealing then the first, and Purple Hearts combined. Her color-scheme goes from white and lilac to black-blue and a brighter lilac color. Appearance In terms of appearance, Nepgear looks to be older then Neptune. She is a light skinned girl with long lilac hair that is almost waist length with very few strands curling down. Her eyes are slightly darker. Nepgear's outfit is somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more reserved styling, wearing a school styled jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button. As Purple Sister (パープルシスター, Pāpurushisutā), she looks to be the younger sister, as she is. Her hair becomes a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turn a bright blue color and her hairclip is now a round white piece with a blue center. While her primary HDD form color is white, Purple sister is usually seen in the upgrade form consisting of a black bikini-esque outfit with parts of purple and smaller blue glowing pieces more often, this could be due to how much is showing when in this form though. The top/chest part is connected around the neck while her gloves and boots are above elbow and knee length. The hair piece is black. Her normal HDD form however resembles a white bathing suit with a revealing chest piece colored a bright lilac shade. It connects around the neck with similar gloves and boot pieces. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2 Prologue: She, IF and Compa fight Judge the Hard in the Gamindustri Graveyard landmass while the Hearts fight Magic. When the Hearts were defeated, Nepgear was caught in the process. While captured, Compa managed to cut Nepgear loose while IF was fighting off the enemy so that she could escape and she uses the rest of her Crystal Power on Judge so that IF and Compa could escape. After using her powers drain out she faints and nearly dies. Chapter 1: When they return to Planeptune she meets Histoire and seems to have lost her transforming powers. But after IF lends her power, she gains them back during her fight with Linda. Chapter 2: After the quest introductions, the group heads to Laststation to search for crystals where they run into Uni who is also on the same quest. Nepgear and Uni became fast friends and they set out to quest together. This was until Linda shows up and the two transformed into their HDD mode. After defeating Linda in their transformation modes, the two girls returned to their human form where Uni was caught by surprise that Nepgear is able to transform. Upset that Nepgear left the Hearts behind, including her sister, she runs away leaving a worried Nepgear. Later the group went to the basilicom in Lastation and met the pope, Kei who is in charge when Noire is absent. Ending In the Bad ending, she hears Majiquonne's voice notifying her that things in her world will get worse and worse. Nepgear replies that she will never allow it to happen and she moves on with her life. Things are better in the True Ending, Nepgear and her friends celebrate thier victory against the final boss and head for home Powers and Abilities Nepgear can achieve special pair combos depending on who she is paired with. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Quotes *''"CPU Nepgear has arrived!"'' *''"What the goodness?!"'' *''"Ya we won!"'' *''"Hey you got a text message!" *"Peril in Gamindustri! CPU Candidates, Assemble!"'' *''"I'm Planetptune's CPU Candidate! Nepgear!"'' *''"This is the dark path I've chosen to walk alone."'' ''For a list of Nepgear's battle quotes, click here '' Gallery For Nepgear official images visit Nepgear (images), or Nepgear (fanart) Also visit the Textures page Trivia *Nepgear is based on a Sega Game Gear. *Possibly to symbolize their status, Neptune wears two hairclips while Nepgear only has one. *While her primary color is white, Neptune's is black. *Hair/facial wise, she remains the least unchanged in HDD form. *Nepgear is seen giving a speech during Neptune's absence in the normal ending. *While everyone else has an accurate swimsuit depiction on the magazine cover. Nepgear's can be seen with some differences when compared to her in-game pictures. *As shown in her image with Cave, Nepgear's outfit is see through when damp enough. *Nepgear is the only girl to change her normal form hairdo, as seen by the Lastation ending where she wears it in a ponytail. *In a recent popularity poll, Nepgear has placed third with a total of 1032 points. Just behind Neptune. *It's been revealed that in normal form, Nepgear is actually taller then Neptune. Category:Female character Category:Planeptune residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:CPU candidates Category:Character with healing abilities